The Veil of Invisibility - A Dramione Story
by jacster07
Summary: When Hermione thought the spotlight was off of her, there was an unexpected boost in her career and the light was on her once more. She laughed at the thought of the irony when she found peace and comfort in a loud and busy club, and always found time to return. Then, one night, something was off, different - why did it have to be him?


The nonstop blaring music helped block everything else out. It soothed her to watch others dance, not caring who was around them - making the perfect veil of invisibility. No one noticed her, no one bothered her, no one recognized her. She was apart of the crowd, and thankfully only an addition to.

Off to the side, Hermione kept to herself every night she wandered into the club. She hadn't planned on ending up there the first time, it just happened. She remembered that particular night to be brisk; winter was pushing its way through the fall weather. And for the first time, in a very long time, she didn't think, didn't over analyze. She just walked. It was refreshing being on the outside of the crowd and not the center of attention. That was the most alluring part of returning to the club.

After months of being invisible, she grew fond of watching mannerisms and behaviors. She could anticipate how people would react, who had too many drinks and when it was her time to leave. Arriving at different times and sitting in various places kept the veil fresh and intact. Being part Muggle, she sometimes related to what she saw, but she couldn't get over the fact on how oblivious Muggles were. Did they not care? Was their focus just on one thing? How was it simple to ignore basic surroundings?

Winter had settled down for the season and for the first time, Hermione longed to be surrounded by people who never saw her. It was now a scattered routine she created and something she looked forward to. There was never a plan to go there, but she made it a point to find sanctuary more often than not.

One snowy night was different. Something was off. She went to the bar and then decided to sit at a table in the corner. People dance, laughed - that was normal. Drinks had been knocked over, fights occurred - that was normal. She watched, stared and couldn't discover the abnormality. She sipped her drink and in the corner of her eye she caught it. Someone was watching her. She cursed her Muggle side for keeping her senses tunnel visioned. Hermione kept her eyes on the dance floor, but focused on the table off to her side. Then, the feeling left her. The feeling was gone - the veil of invisibility had covered her once more.

Weeks went by and she couldn't help herself from returning, even if she had been noticed before. On alert, she sat and watched - her veil still intact. After a few songs, Hermione strolled to the bar, twisting in the stool. She tapped her foot to the beat of the overly played song and watched as a man broke his dance partner's rhythm. The woman stomped off using the last of her patience.

"Is this seat taken?"

Occasionally someone would talk to her or ask her the same question, but she always kept her responses simple. It wasn't odd when something like this would happen, but this time she felt her veil starting to slip. She turned her back towards the dance floor and kept her stare locked on the rim of her glass. A different feeling came over her than before, this person wasn't who was watching her a couple of weeks ago.

The faint stench of alcohol crawled to her nose as he spoke again, "I'm happy to, uh, be in this... empty seat." The belch in between his words made her nose crinkle.

The time had come for her to leave. The music had changed, there was a break in the crowd, and her glass was empty. The moment was now. However, the grip on her upper arm prevented the perfectly timed window of escape.

"Come on, now. I just sat...down." The man tightened his grip around her arm when she tried to pull away. "Sit." This pull was stronger than his command.

Frustration from being seen was settling deeper than worry. She didn't want to mingle, didn't want to act nice, she wanted to be alone. In a room full of people, the worst one had to have noticed her. She rolled her eyes and sat deeper in her seat creating an illusion of obeying his commands. Muggles were oblivious, but drunk ones were even more oblivious.

He let go of her to take another drink in victory. First wrong move. Hermione indulged him only to keep his guard down and the victory he thought he had plastered together by false pretences. "Oh, I just wanted to make sure you were serious."

He laughed, almost choking on the drink he tried to swallow. "Little miss, you're uh, uh exactly what .. I want." Second wrong move. His arrogance would make him too gullible.

"Then here," she motioned to the bartender, "on me then." The bar tender raised an eyebrow and nodded. Filling his glass to the rim, he stood around until he noticed Hermione's calm nature and dominating handle on the situation. The gap had been closed for her escape, but a new opportunity had opened. The twitch of his nose, the grumble low in his stomach, and the intensity of his burping had betrayed his true intentions. "Oh, you might need to freshen up."

With a burp, he stumbled out of his stool almost knocking his drink over. Third and final wrong move. The influence of her words had controlled him, making it harder for his brain to function correctly - along with the rest of his body. She twitched a grin as the stench followed the helpless man who had stumbled to his next destination. She denied her glass to be refilled, and decided to leave unseen while she had the chance. Her hope diminished when she felt the empty stool beside her refill.

"Well, that was quick." She kept her frustration at bay, but when she glanced to her side, shock replaced her frustration. The feeling from weeks ago had come back. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

He sipped his drink, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Hermione gawked at him. In a remote place off the map of the eyes of the wizarding world, she had been seen. The sanctuary she stumbled upon, was now stumbling around her. "I came to be alone."

The bartender came when beckoned by Malfoy and filled his glass. "Miss?" He gestured to her glass.

"No, thanks." All manners left with the bartender, Hermione's mouth thinned, "What are you here for, Malfoy?" She wasn't necessarily upset _with_ him, but more upset at the fact of knowing someone.

"The music."

"Liar."

"The crowd."

"Nope."

"A drink."

"More believable."

Malfoy was calm, relaxed rather and Hermione wanted to ignore the fact she found it appealing. Hermione searched for any hint of truth in his presence, but he was remarkably different from everyone else. It was harder to see past his facade than anyone else she had come across in the club. The dim light covered his face with enough shadows to keep the mystery fresh.

The music began to switch and there was a gap in the crowd. But Hermione asked, "How'd you know I was here? How long will it be before the Ministry knows where I've been?"

Malfoy turned his back and leaned on the bar, watching the crowd. His reply sounded exactly as she expected, "Not everything revolves around you, Granger."

She rolled her eyes. "Why else would you be here? There's nothing else would bring you to a place like this, _Malfoy_." The smirk that came across his face surprised her. "Honestly, Malfoy. You are such a -" Again, she had to remind herself of why she was here in the first place. But when he cut her off, she couldn't deny the anxiety he gave her.

"Dance with me." He stayed exactly as he was, relaxed. Her eyes widened and her jaw fell.

"Wha-?" She swallowed a rock.

He turned his head and caught a glimpse of her perplexed state, "Come on, Granger. Show me that _Gryffindor _courage everyone can't get enough of." He stood up and held his hand out to her. "Plus, you like this song more than all the others."

Without thought, her hand met his and it was unexpectedly warm and comforting. Questions swarmed her head, but were drowned out by the music. Fear of people seeing her had gripped her- she was trying to _get out_ of the limelight. But she couldn't help but look at the view in front of her. Malfoy wore a dark denim jacket covering a white V Neck shirt and light washed jeans. He wore Muggle clothes surprisingly well. He was wearing Muggle clothes?

Malfoy squeezed through the crowd pulling Hermione behind him. Before she was ready, Malfoy twisted her around and pulled her close to him. There were no need for words, only body language. She was clearly uncomfortable, however it didn't bother Malfoy - it was as if it fueled him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and moved her to the beat of the music. The crowd around them were moved in all different directions and Hermione loosened up when she saw no one was watching her. No one cared. She began to chuckle in amazement and move her body to the beat of the music.

Time passed, songs played and the night had slipped away far too fast. Her feet ached, but she didn't mind. His mouth was dry, but it was worth it. Before the next song played, Hermione interlaced her fingers with his and snaked out of the crowd. She set her sights on a table in the far corner that was unoccupied and separated from the madness of the center of the club.

Malfoy offered Hermione a seat first, "I'll get us some drinks." With a nod, she sat and began to straighten her clothes, and pull back her hair and tame it as much as she could. Malfoy came back and sat across from her and slid a glass to her. "Don't worry, it's not spiked," catching her hesitation. She smiled sarcastically and took a sip.

"Ginger Ale?"

Malfoy leaned back in his seat still trying to catch his breath, "You don't order anything stronger."

She eyed him suspiciously, "How'd you know?"

He calmly shrugged, "Lucky guess." She eyed him suspiciously and took another sip. "The Ministry doesn't know you're here."

"Then how did you find me?"

"Lucky guess?" Hermione knew there was more to what he lead on, but at times she found it enjoyable playing along with his games.

If the Ministry did know, they would be here by now. If anyone knew she was here, cameras and the Daily Prophet would have already flooded the club. Hermione wanted to just sit and sip her Ginger Ale in peace, and with complete irony it was with Malfoy - the least peaceful person she knew, but she never minded a challenge every once in a while. Amends were attempted shortly after the war, but it was only for the papers and the public's eye. Behind closed doors and outside of work, tension was always between them and had he had no intention of letting up. Hermione tried her best to be civil, and no matter what the circumstance was, Malfoy continued to stay angry and difficult. After years of trying everything she thought of to be decent, she was about to give up on the lost cause, but then he approached her. She couldn't particularly remember the complete conversation, but she took what he said as the best apology he could have mustered up. In the following year, they grew to understand each other enough to make their days at work more bearable.

"Why did you do it?" Her question made him choke on his drink.

"What are you talking about?" The flair in his nostrils and not making eye contact with her had been stronger than his fake ignorance.

"Why did you lie to the Minister and tell him I found the main hiding place to the group of Dark Arts sympathizers?" He leaned on the table and kept his head low. "You were the one that did all the work. Everyone now has it in their heads that the Golden Trio is 'back in business' - which we aren't." Her words were laced with annoyance.

"_Granger_, not wanting praise for her good work?" Something was bothering him.

Hermione slammed her glass on the table, "Just answer my questions clearly. I've had enough of your dodginess." More times than others, she had no patience for his games. She leaned forward on the table staring at him. "You can be so difficult to deal with!" Even with their mutual understanding, they had more bad days than good ones.

The music was now playing faintly in the background. Malfoy rubbed his face and brushed his hair back from his icy eyes. For the first time, Hermione saw life in his eyes. "You know why." She blinked as rays of sunshine came through the door as a group fumbled they exited. She grumbled as her eyes tried to readjust. "Do you want to move tables?"

"No," she stubbornly answered. "And no, I don't know why you let me have the credit."

Malfoy put his glass down next to hers with his thumb barely touching her pinky. She slightly flinched, but kept her hardened stare at him and her hand in place. "September 19th."

Hermione swallowed and bit the inside of her cheek to keep a smile from prying its way across her lips, "Yes? What about it?" Her nostrils flared and she broke eye contact with him.

He slightly rubbed her pinky with his thumb, "That's why." His touch unexpectedly warmed her heart and the memory of her birthday pushed her smile through.

_The rain had been a dreadful downpour which lead her to take shelter under an awning right inside a small alleyway. Unfortunately, the space had been occupied by a man who wore a sleek black suit and had white hair. "Oh, I'll keep going then." Hermione began to pivot, but Malfoy reached for her arm._

"_It's fine. I had something I needed to tell you." He stepped back further into the corner. "I missed you at the party."_

_Hermione stepped back into the opposite corner, "You missed me at my _own _party?" The rain continued to splatter the ground with large rain droplets. _

"_Well, I saw you, but uh…" Hermione flattened out her shirt nervously. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, "Ever since we have been able to be in the same room without biting each other's heads off… It's been rather difficult to, uh…"_

_Hermione scoffed, "I'm sure the past year has been very tough for you…" The thought of being on any more Auror cases together gave her mixed emotions, too. "It hasn't been _that _bad."_

_He leaned off the wall and held his fingertips the rain falling off awning's edge. His face was full of thought. After a moment, he flung the water off his fingers and ran them through his hair. "That's what I'm trying to say."_

"_Well, you haven't said anything, really."_

"_I don't know what to say." Hermione stared at him with anticipation. "You're going to make me do this aren't you?" _

_She began to laugh, "Say what? I have no idea what you're getting at." He stepped forward closing the gap between them, "Draco?" Her laugh was gone and a rock formed in her throat. _

_Malfoy took a strand of her loose hair and softly pushed it behind her ear. His icy eyes gazed into her brown eyes and then down to her rosy pink lips. Before he had a chance to raise his eyes to hers, Hermione lifted up on her toes and locked her lips with his. Malfoy's eyes grew in size, but then relaxed as he felt her arms wrap around his waist. He stepped even closer to her and pinned her against the wall and they continued to get lost in each other's presence. Moments passed and the rain began to ease up, as well as the connection between them. _

_Malfoy smiled, "That's what, um, that's what I was going to say, actually."_

_Hermione's heavy breathing caught her off guard and she began to laugh. "Oh, well…" _

_The rain had completely stopped now. Malfoy turned to look down the clear alley and then back towards Hermione. He pulled her chin up and softly kissed her lips. "Happy birthday, Hermione." Then without warning, Malfoy left her under the awning. _

Hermione began to blush and gripped her glass and found it was completely empty. It had been over a year since their unexpected encounter under the awning and it surprised her to remember the little amount of times they had come across each other since. She released her grip from the glass and lowered it back to the table, barely touching Malfoy's hand. He grinned.

"I've wanted to talk to you, but our jobs kept us apart after the last major raid. I figured the workplace wasn't the most suitable place to bring it up." Malfoy started to play with her fingers. "When I saw you here a couple of weeks ago, I couldn't make myself walk over to you."

"What was different this time?"

The bartender came over and announced the club's closing time would be soon and cleared off the table. Malfoy chuckled, "Well, I was trying to save you from that oaf, but when I got there, you had it handled of course."

Hermione smiled in gratitude. She glanced at their hands and then back up again, "Thank you for helping me with the Minister," she sighed, "but the good deed has turned into quite a mess…"

"I know," he said apologetically. "It'll calm down soon."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "In another ten years?" They laughed in unison.

Malfoy stood and stretched. He held out his hand, and she gladly took it. Pulling Hermione from her chair and further into his grip he slightly parted his lips. Time had been friendly to appearance, but Hermione could see how his expression was seasoned with stress. His voice was a tad deeper than she had noticed before, and his demeanor was calmer than the average Malfoy attitude.

"We could give them something to really talk about for the next ten years," Malfoy whispered in her ear.

Hermione felt a grin grow and she didn't stop it. Something _was _different about that night and it was how he looked at her, how he spoke to her, and how he made her feel. She weighed her options for only a moment, but quickly gave in to the current moment as she felt his arms tighten around her waist. If the spotlight was going to be on her, she might as well have it on her for a reason she knew was honest. With the club's final call to close, they exited their dark surrounds and stepped into the light; his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist. They walked side by side with no certainty of the future, but with the understanding that they would go at it together, and have no more need of a veil of invisibility.

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or anything from the Harry Potter world. I am not that good. **


End file.
